The Light Shnigami
by MoonLight8399
Summary: Nike own the Life Note, a book that can save lives. One day she mat L, and then both fell in love with each other. Now, L has run out of ideas to catch Kira, so how does he call: His girlfriend. But will Nike and her Shnigami, Rin be able to help L stop Light?
1. Can I have one?

A Light Shnigami

Life Note

Chapter One: Can I have a Piece?

How to use it

1. The owner writes the name of anyone, and adds so many years to their life span, or cures any illness they have.

2. The Life Note can only be used by one of pure heart.

3. For each life the owner saves so many years are added to their own life, which causes them never to age.

4. If the owner ever meets an owner of a Death Note, the owner can save a person who name was written in the Death Note simply by writing that person name in the Life Note.

5. The owner of the Life Note mat share ownership of the notebook with another person pure of heart.

* * *

Nike's POV

"I'm glad that class of yours is over, Nike. It was so boring!" My shnigami, Rin whines.

"I liked it." I say back to her as we reach a tree. I sit down with my back leaning against the tree. I unzip my backpack and pull out the Life Note, a purple pen, and my laptop.

'Well, I know you did, but to me it makes no sense. Why would someone go on a ghost hunt to try and talk Jack the Ripper, or Vald the Inpaler." Rin says as my laptop finally powers up.

"Maybe to find out who he was, or why he did what he did, that what I'm going to college for, to study the paranormal. I mean I've grown up with a Shnigami for 3/4 of my life." I say as I pull the list of fatal-diseases people and quickly start writing down the names down.

"Hey Nike, Slow down! I know you want to save people and all, but how about you eat something before you forget, again." Rin says and I laugh and finish up the last name I was working, close the window of my computer, and sit the laptop on the Life Note. I unzip my backpack and pull out a box of Double-chocolate chip-cookies from: Sweet Desires. "Oh, Nike can I have one! Can I, can I?"

"Later." I say as I take one out of the box, and take a bite of the chocolaty-goodness.

"But… fine." Rin grumbles. I dug through my pocket and pull out my ear buds and iPod. I scroll though the song list till I find _Sleeping with Sirens, Who are you Now?_, and click play. I take another bite of the cookies, knowing Rin's making angry faces at me. Half way through the song I get a feeling someone is coming up behind me. I turn around to find a man about my age with brown hair, black eyes, and wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, blue pants, and wearing no shoes, walking towards me, and I swear my heart skipped four beats.

* * *

L's POV

I walk over a girl with pale green hair with dark brown lowlights, wearing dark skinny jeans, sky blue V-neck, and sneakers, over all she looked beautiful, but that wasn't the reason I walking over to her. The reason I was walking over to her was because she had cookies, and I haven't had any sweet all day. 'Curse Light.' I look back at the woman to see her looking at me with big forest green eyes. I finally reach her, but after getting a cold chill. "Hello, I'm sorry to ask, but may I please have one of your cookies?" She looks up at me, smiles, and hands me a cookie. "Thank you." I take the cookie from her, and take a bite, I start to walk away, but then I hear her sweet voice calling to me.

"You can have more than one, I have enough for two." She says, and I turn back around to face her.

"Really?" I ask her as I start to walk back to the tree she's sitting at.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, have a seat." She says as she hands me another cookie, and takes one for herself from the box. I take the cookie from her, and I crouch down. "Why do you sit like that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, not at all, if I sit down like you do I will lose 40% of my intelligence." I say simply.

"Really?" She asks and I nod my head. "Well my name is Nike. What's yours?" She asks.

"Um… L. My name is L." I say. 'Please don't ask for my real name. Please.' I know I could never say no to her if she asked, and that would put her in danger.

"Well L, it's nice to meet you." Nike says, and I smile. I take another cookie from her, and bite into it. "So do you go to school here?" She asked.

"No, I'm working a case." I say.

"Oh, so you work for the police?" She asks.

"No, but I do help them." I say, then I watch her grab her iPod and look at the time.

"Crap, I better get home." I watch her pack up everything, but the cookies. "Here. You can the rest." She says, and I take the box from her. Nike puts her backpack on and starts to walk away before I could say thank you.

"Wait Nike." I say.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Um… I was wondering if you let repay you for the cookies?" I say.

"L, are you asking me out on a date?" Nike asks.

"If I was asking you out would your answer be yes?" I ask.

"Yes, it would." Nike says.

"Then yes I'm asking you out on a date." I say.

"Great, when?" She asks.

"Um… tonight maybe?" I say.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Nike says and then goes into her backpack and pulls out a marker. Then writes something on the cookie box. "That's my address. I'll see you later tonight L." We each say goodbye, and I feel my heart skip 4 beats.

* * *

Hi my moonbeams! I have been dying to do a Death Note story, so here it is. I first need to give some information on the story. First, this first chapter is set before the Death Note storyline. Next, all the other chapters will be set during Death Note. Till next time, please review.

-Moonlight


	2. Please?

A LIGHT SHNIGAMI

Life Note

Chapter Two: Please?

How to Use It

6. If the owner writes someone's name down that doesn't have a low lifespan, or an illness then that person is saved from being killed by the Death Note.

7. If the owner loses sight of the pure way of using the Life Note then the owner will not have more years added to their lifespan.

8. After the owner of the Life Note has saved one million lives then the owner and Shnigami become…

* * *

_L's POV_

"Ryuzaki, what are we going to do? We have run out of ideas and of people to help!" Matsuda says.

"Not all, Matsuda. There's still one person that can help us. I just wish I didn't have to bring her in." I move over to a computer screen with a fancy 'W' on it. "Watari."

"Yes sir."

"Please bring Nike to Headquarters."

'Yes sir."

"Ryuzaki, who is this Nike?" Light asks.

'Our last hope in finding and arresting Kira." I say.

* * *

TimeSkip/ Nike's POV

"Watari, why is L calling me in?" I ask as we pull up to a building.

"Miss, I think you're his last hope in finding Kira." Watari says.

"Thank you, Watari." I say as I step out of the car, and watch him drive away. "Well, Rin we have work to do." I say as we walk into the building and to the room Watari told me to go to.

"Hey Nike, I know you haven't seen L for weeks and all, but please don't do what I know you are thinking of doing." Rin says and I smile as I turn the doorknob and see standing by a computer wearing a long white sleeve shirt, blue pants, and no shoes, my L. "And here we go." I hear Rin say as run into L's open arms, and those same arms encased me in warmth and love. I soon feel warm hot tears come to my eyes.

"What the hell, L! You leave to go and help find Kira, I don't hear from for weeks, and then you call me, and ask for my help!" I say as I start to sob into L shirt.

"Nike, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be weeks." L says.

"I know that, it just… you could have called!" I say as I smack his chest. "Now, what can I do to help?" I say as I wipe my tears from my eyes.

"Everyone, this is Nike. She will be working with us to catch Kira." L says as he starts to pull me away from the group. "I will be filling her in on what we already know now." Then the group disappearing from my view. I look over to see Rin following us, I give her one look, and she smiles and walk back toward the group. Soon L came to a door, which when he open it to reveal an untouched bedroom. L pulled me in, shut the door, and pushes me up against a wall, and in one swift movement L crushed his warm lips onto mine. That one movement knocks the wind out of me, but I loved it. Soon L's tongue hit my teeth asking to be let in. I open my mouth and L's tongue slides in, lying on top of mine. I start to feel my legs give out when L moves his tongue to explore every inch of mouth. L grabs my legs and wraps it around his torso. We stay like that for a minute for two, till we break apart for air. L then carries me over to bed and lays me down then puts his head on my stomach. "I've missed you so much!"

"I can tell." I laugh as I push L's head off of my body, but L just put his head back on my stomach. L, you're heavy, and we have worked to do." I say as L moves to couch on the bed next to me.

"Nike, do you remember when you told me about the Life and Death Note?" L asks, and of course I remember. I was scared to tell him. I didn't know what he would think, but when I told him he believed, and still loved me, after that I let him touch the notebook, and meet Rin.

"Yes, L I remember. Why do you ask?"

"I think Kira has a Death Note." L whispers to me like a child who got in trouble for taking a cookie from the cookie jar, which L has done, but that beside the point. I lay back down on the bed thinking of the question.

"I mean it's possible, it would explain how he's killing people with heart attacks."

"Nike, is there any way you and Rin could find out who has a Death Note?"

"Well, after getting a glance of your team. I think it one of them." I simply state.

"What! How do you know?" L asks.

"You know when Rin and I mat, and she gave me her Shnigami's eyes?" L nods. "Well, when a Light Shnigami gives you there eyes, the eyes do three things: one let you see someone's name, two how many years they have left, and three see other Shnigami. When I walk into that room there was a Shnigami in that room that wasn't Rin.

"Do you know who that person is?" L asked.

"Not yet, but Rin is in that room watching them and seeing which one is Kira." I say just as Rin walked through the wall. "Rin, did you find anything?" I ask.

"Yes, Kira is Light Yagami." Rin says, I look over to see L face fall.

"Are you sure?" L asks, and Rin nods her head. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"L, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, Nike I'm alright. Let just get to work on catching Light."

* * *

Light's POV

"Ryuk, what is it? I can't be gone for too long.: I say to my apple-loving Shnigami.

"Light, I've changed my mind. I'm on your side. Ryuk says quickly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because my sister Rin is on L's side." He says with an evil look in his eyes.

"You have a sister?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes, my sister. She's a Light Shnigami who gave her book to a human, so that human could save lives. That girl, Nike is the one with the book." Ryuk says.

"Can't I just kill her with the Death Note?" I ask.

"No, it won't work. The Life Note protects her, and Ryuzaki." Ryuk says.

"Okay, what do we do?" I ask.

* * *

**_Hello, my Moonbeams! Sorry it been awhile since I posted on ANY of my stories, I just felt like I've been in a never-ending nightmare. Well, as you can tell I have woken up. I'm happy a lot of people have liked this story, but could you all do me a favor and review it. It would help a lot. On another note, I want to have Nike to have a sad backstory, these are the ideas I have. Please review which one you want me to use._****_1. Her parents died, and she was raised by evil grandparents who abused her._** **_2. Her mom died, and who dad abused her. (Won't go into detail on what, unless it picked)_** **_3. She was the youngest daughter, and her parents only carried about her older, more perfect sister._** **_Alright that your three choices, and if you want chapter three, I must get some votes. Till next time my Moonbeams._** **_ ~Moonlight_**


End file.
